


Part II: The Trials of Harry Potter

by TheChroniclerofMalfoy



Series: The Decline and Fall of the House of Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon - Book, Eventual Romance, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChroniclerofMalfoy/pseuds/TheChroniclerofMalfoy
Summary: This fic will begin posting weekly in the near future.





	Part II: The Trials of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will begin posting weekly in the near future.

Coming soon...


End file.
